dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Whis
Attendant WhisDragon Ball Acrylic de Card 2Dragonball Super Scouter BattleDragon Ball Super: World Collectible Figure -Z Soldiers Arc-'' is the Guide Angel of the Seventh Universe and the servant of the God of Destruction Beerus. He is the younger brother of Vados''Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 5''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 28 and the son of Daishinkan.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 After Beerus's encounter with Son Goku, Whis became the martial arts teacher of Goku and Vegeta. Appearance Whis is a tall male with light blue skin, curved eyes with purple irises, violet lips, and tall, white hair. He wears a maroon robe with a black, white, and yellow piece that has white and orange diamond decorations, white shoes with black soles and a blue obi sash around his waist. He also has a light blue ring that orbits his head. Personality Relationships Pupils Beerus Son Goku Vegeta Family Vados Daishinkan Abilities and Power Techniques * : Whis moves at incredible speeds. This technique was first used when Whis traveled to the North Kaioh's Planet. In the anime, Whis first used Warp when traveling back to Beerus's Planet.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 2 * |Bukūjutsu|literal meaning "Dance in the Sky Technique"}}: Whis has been shown to perform Bukuujutsu.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 1 * し|Yarinaoshi|literal meaning "Redo"}}: The ability to do over events three minutes prior. This technique was first used after Freeza destroyed the Earth.Resurrection 'F'Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 26 History Past Gods of the Universe Arc Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime after the defeat of Majin-Boo, Whis was on a planet with Beerus who was eating food presented by a centipede race. Beerus enjoyed the food but noticed poison was in the food so he decided to destroy the planet. After the planet was destroyed, Whis stated Beerus destroy the planet as he planned and Beerus stated he did because he could not let them live forever. He then stated he remember a dream he had about someone. Whis asked if it was someone from a prophetic dream and had and Beerus stated it was a warrior that was able to entertain him known as Super Saiyan God but was unsure of the name. Whis suggested they returned home so he could remember.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 1 Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime after Goku and Vegeta's fight against Golden Freeza, Whis was spectating as Goku and Vegeta were sparring on Beerus's Planet. As Vegeta was getting frustrated during their match, Whis told Vegeta he was getting too angry. After Vegeta and Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Goku requested to give the form a new name because he bit his tongue, so Whis suggested the name Super Saiyan Blue. He then reminded the two the match was transformation restricted. He then said there was still improvement even though the two defeated Golden Freeza. After Whis fixed the damage Vegeta did to Beerus's planet, he transformed their clothing to heavy suits as punishment. Whis then watched and ate ramen as Goku and Vegeta argued with each other. Moments later, Champa, the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe, and his elder sister, Vados appeared and requested for Beerus. Whis said he was asleep, so he went to get him. Sometime later, Whis with Beerus when he heard Vados claim she was a little stronger than he was, but Whis objected because she did not train him in a millennium. Vados challenged Whis to a match but Beerus and Champa began their usual food showdown. Champa gave Whis and Beerus a boiled Don-Don bird egg and Beerus gave Champa and Vados ramen. After Beerus informed Champa the ramen was from Earth, the God of Destruction from the Sixth Universe ordered Vados to locate the Earth in their universe. Vegeta was confused on the matter so Whis explained there were 12 universes and universes that add to the number 13 are almost identical. Shortly after, Vados found the Earth in their universe, but the Earthlings were extinct due to a civil war. Champa then challenged Beerus to a tournament with five warriors from their universes in exchange of Earths. Whis then informed Vegeta on why Beerus and Champa have food showdowns rather than combat battles. Before Champa and Vados departed, the rules for the tournament were decided to be the same as the Tenkaichi Budoukai and will happen on the Nameless Planet in five Earth days. After the warriors for the tournament were chosen, Whis transported Goku and Vegeta back to Earth.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Whis was watching Beerus, Goku, Vegeta, Adult Trunks, Young Trunks, and the Pilaf Gang play a racing video game. After Beerus was angry that he lost, the two headed home. The next morning, Whis was at Capsule Corporation watching Goku meditate over a pond. After Beerus ordered for an assistant to get her a keg of beer, Whis wondered if he was still angry for losing in the game the previous night. Shin appeared and had a question, but Beerus decided to ask if he had encountered any gods who had evil ideologies and Whis gave an example, saying if the god thought the extinction of the humans is a good thing. Shin thought of Kibito because he had said discriminatory remarks towards humans before. Whis asked Beerus if he wanted to visit him and so Beerus agreed to it. When Whis recovered his staff, he noticed he received a call from Daishinkan.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 After talking to Daishinkan, Whis told Goku the Zenoh wanted to speak with him. Goku was unwilling to go because he was busy and it would take Whis two days to reach his palace. Shin volunteered to take him with the use of Kai-Kai. Beerus then ordered Whis to go and so Whis asked if Beerus was going, but he said he was going to pass. After Beerus complained about Goku's clothing Whis said he would apologize for his boorishness. Beerus also told them to not mention Goku-Black because it could anger the Zenoh and he could destroy all existence. He then told the Shin not to die no matter what. Shin asked Whis if he offended him, but Whis laughed as he told him to not worry about it. Whis, Shin, and Goku reached the Zenoh's Palace and Daishinkan was awaiting them and so they greeted him. Sometime later, Zamasu appeared and apologized and said he received an emergency summons from his North Kaioh successor. Beerus questioned Zamasu's visit to the sage, Zuno, and the latter responded watching the tournament with the Sixth Universe piqued his interest. Shin appeared and revealed his venture into the future and he witnessed Zamasu's countless evil deeds. However, Zamasu thought his deeds were righteous. Zamasu attempted to attack Beerus with a Shinretsuzan, but Beerus grabbed his wrist and destroyed him, reducing him to dust. Whis, Beerus, and Shin returned to Earth because Shin said he needed to tell Gokou something.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 On Earth, Beerus asked what he saw in the future and he revealed Black was not alone and his partner was the best of helpers. In Capsule Corporation, Bulma said she tried to stop Goku and the others before going into the future, but they did not listen. Shin then revealed Goku-Black was Zamasu in their world and he went into the future to obtain Goku's body and there was another Zamasu. He then stated Black used the Saiyans' special ability to get stronger due to Zamasu's healing abilities.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 20 Universe Survival Arc Anime Manga Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Trivia *Whis's name is a pun on the alcoholic beverage, whiskey. This fits the theme of the Gods of Destruction and the Guide Angels being named after alcoholic beverages. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Martial Artists Category:Team Beerus Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Seventh Universe Characters